


Of Dancing and Dreaming

by Dancing_to_letters



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Equestian au, Fluff, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Seabury and lee are good guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_to_letters/pseuds/Dancing_to_letters
Summary: John has worked and ridden at mMount Vernon Dressage and Eventing for 12 yearsHe has a wonderful boyfriend and a amazing horse that can take him anywhere in the horse world but the arrival of a French dressage Rider may change every thing





	

“Woahhh!”

“Trot.”

“Slow down girl.”

John Laurens watched as his mare ran laps around him on the lunge line. “This is why we lunge when you've had a week off,” John said to himself. The chestnut mare finally broke to a trot.

“Good girl.”

“Walk.”

“Halt.”

“Good girl” John approached the mare, giving her a pat. “Shit girl, still don’t know why you never made it as a racehorse.”

But he knows why. Some horses are fast enough to make it in the races, but they don’t want to run around a Circle, going left their whole life.

“Shitty racehorses make good eventers,”his trainer Martha Washington would say.

Martha and her husband George own Mount Vernon Eventing and Dressage. They have both been to the Olympics in their preferred disciplines: Martha; eventing and George; dressage. Both have come close to bringing home medals

John came to Mount Vernon when he was 22, fresh out of college as a summer working student. He never left.

That was 12 years ago. John now worked as barn manager and trainer to some of the young event riders

6 years ago John participated in “the Thoroughbred makeover” where trainers from around the country acquire a retired racehorse trained it in one of many disciplines offered,then at the end of the training period the teams gather in Kentucky for a week of competition

John found a young Scrappy chestnut mare named Southern Rose he purchased the mare, With the intent to train her, compete with her at the event,then leave with an empty trailer

He did not plan on falling for rose in the months he spent training her,they competed at the makeover,won their discipline. Rose also won “most wanted thoroughbred”, that would have made it very easy for john to finish his plan and leave with an empty trailer, but john didn't.

Heart horse martha had told him, she was his heart horse. that one special horse that changes you for the better

\---  
After lunging rose ,he took her over to the mounting block and got on the mare and started warming her up at the walk,walk her around the Arena both directions to make sure there was nothing spooky.once he did that he would tell her to go fast or slow with his seat to make sure she was listening.then go up to a trot, trot around a little bit,throw in some 20 meter circles,do some more fast or slow but at the trot. Then he picked up the canter,after cantering around little bit he transition down to the walk then gave rose a pat and a loose rein and cooled her down then he got off of her.

As john lead rose over to where John had tack her up he heard someone announce that they were coming into the barn

“Door!!”  
John looked up from where he was taking Rose’s grith off to see who was coming into the barn

“Hey peggy” john greeted the teenager.  
“You ready for your lesson”  
“Do i get my stirrups back”  
“Maybe,im feeling generous today”  
“Who am i riding today”  
“Milo”  
“Where is he turned out”  
“Paddock 5”  
“Ok its a flat lesson right”  
“Yes, we will go through your dressage test for the show coming up.”  
\---  
After john was done with peggy's lesson he went in the house for a staff meeting in the living room already sat Eliza Schuyler the trainer for the little kids and the beginners, Charles Lee he helps George and Martha train the babies and the greenies. Samuel Seabury head of the working student program and the working students who john didn't completely know all their names and Alexander Hamilton the farms accountant 

Alex was the Washington’s foster son who after college came back to help with the farm's finances  
Thats when john met him and fell for the orphan immigrant who was terrified of horses ,after two long years of pining they started dating they had been together since

John took a seat next to alex put his arm around him and alex looked up from his laptop where he was most likely looking over the farm's budget 

“Hey babe” alex said as he placed a soft kiss to john's forehead 

“Hamilton there are children present” scolded lee gesturing over to the couch where the working students are piled up

“Lee the youngest working student we have is 20” ham shot back.

“Well i don't want to see it” said lee

“Because you are a lonely bitter man who can't find anyone to love him” piped up sam

“Sam,you weren't here when these to were hopelessly pining after each other, it was disgusting”

“You didn't deny my statement” sam said “you just proved my point more”

“Ok everyone quit with the chatter” George Washington announced as he walked into the room and sat down on a plush chair , his wife Martha standing quietly behind him

“The purpose of this meeting is to discuss which of our young clients should be selected to compete at the Youth Dressage Festival and which horses they should ride in the competition and i also have an announcement to make at the end”

The meeting went off without a hitch and at the end of meeting George made his announcement.

“Thank you everyone for attending this meeting and your input,but before you leave i have an announcement to make, an up and coming dressage rider from France will be staying with us and training under me. He knows a little bit of English but is not fluid, so alex i ask you to help Translate and help him learn English, can you do that for me”

“Sure” alex answered

“Great” George clapped

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading  
> Find me on tumblr @dancingtoletters  
> Come chat or ask any questions about the story  
> I live off riding ponies and validation  
> Also thank you to one_golden_sun for your help


End file.
